A tube of this type is known through prior public use. Document DE 694 22 556 T2 describes a method for the production of a catheter comprising at least one high-pressure lumen and a catheter. Document DE 697 32 864 T2 describes a multi-lumen access device configured to create an access to the human body. Document U.S. Pat. No. 8,202,265 B2 describes a multi-lumen assembly for use in endoscopes.